


Чужой на празднике жизни

by fandom Dragon Age 2020 (Dragon_Age_World)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/fandom%20Dragon%20Age%202020
Summary: Инквизитору не всегда удается делать то, что ему хочется. Совсем не всегда.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Чужой на празднике жизни

Махаон Лавеллан никогда не рвался в герои. До сих пор в его жизни были лишь простые цели: добыть достаточно дичи на охоте, чтобы клану хватило еды, напугать чересчур любопытных шемленов. И когда Хранительница послала Махаона на Конклав человеческой Церкви, задача его все еще была проста: смотреть и слушать, впитывать в себя все, что могло помочь его народу.

Но боги сыграли с ним злую шутку. Махаон вдруг нежданно-негаданно оказался единственным выжившим на Конклаве, словил на руку непонятное нечто, могущее закрывать дыры в небе, и заимел во врагах древнего магистра с претензией на божественность.

И вот теперь, когда им всем чудом удалось выбраться из Убежища, а сам Махаон с большим трудом пережил тяжелые горные переходы, Кассандра вдруг объявила его Инквизитором. Ладно бы это произошло в узком кругу советников, так нет же! Кассандре захотелось устроить зрелище, и сейчас на новоявленного Инквизитора смотрели все обитатели Скайхолда.

Что ему оставалось делать, кроме как принять протянутый Кассандрой меч и пробормотать что-то вроде «постараюсь оправдать ваше доверие»?

После, выслушав всех желающих его поздравить, Инквизитор чуть ли не бегом бросился в свою комнату. Щеки его ныли от фальшивой улыбки.

Все. С него хватит! Пусть сами разбираются со всей этой чертовщиной: и с непонятными богами, и с порождениями тьмы, и с дырами в небе, и со всей этой, будь она неладна, политикой. Махаону это все осточертело! Он на это не подписывался!

Да только кто его отпустит-то с этим дурацким Якорем? Нет, выход есть только один: убить себя. И пусть сами потом мучаются.

На секунду ему представился Солас, закрывающий Брешь одной его рукой, отрубленной до локтя, и из его горла вырвался истерический смешок.

Взгляд Махаона упал на меч, который он все еще сжимал в руке. Конечно, предпочел бы он яд, который действует быстро и безболезненно, но яда ему взять негде. Увы, и меч был незаточен, и толку с него никакого.

Из распахнутых дверей балкона тянуло холодным морозным воздухом. Новоиспеченный Инквизитор вышел на балкон, обвел долгим взглядом горные вершины. Льды внизу казались невообразимо далекими. Что ж, подойдет.

С бешено колотящимся сердцем Махаон взобрался на балюстраду. Зажмурившись, он прошептал короткую молитву Фалон’Дину и шагнул вперед, к избавлению. Ветер свистел в ушах, но глаза Инквизитор не открывал, боялся. Секунды все шли и шли, но удара, который должен вырвать его душу из тела, все не было. Он рискнул открыть глаза.

И обнаружил себя на своем же балконе.

― Что за ерунда? ― недоуменно пробормотал Махаон.

Во второй раз он шагнул в пропасть с широко раскрытыми глазами. Холодные синие льды приближались стремительно, от ветра слезились глаза. Махаон не выдержал и моргнул.

Когда его глаза открылись, он вновь очутился на балконе.

«Я схожу с ума», - поспешил успокоить себя Махаон. И для проверкипрыгнул в третий раз. С тем же результатом.

Что ж, таким путем он не убьется, это ясно как день. Но у него же два балкона! Второй выходил в сад, и земля в саду была много ближе далеких льдов. Правда, в саду сейчас праздник в его честь, но это мелочи. Не первый праздник в мире будет испорчен чьим-то трупом. Орлесианцы так и вовсе наморщат под масками свои напудренные носы и скажут ― «пустяки», ведь труп всего один.

Он бросился ко второму балкону и кинулся вниз безмолвно и решительно. Камни сада становились все больше и больше.

…И вот они уменьшились, ибо Махаон опять оказался на своем балконе.

― Да что за нахуй?! ― воскликнул он в отчаяньи.

Он снова бросился вниз, всем своим существом надеясь, что уж в этот-то раз он летит к заветному освобождению.

***

Когда спустя четверть часа Кассандра, Каллен и Солас смогли распахнуть накрепко запертую дверь в инквизиторские покои, они обнаружили его взъерошенного и ополоумевшего, раз за разом пытавшегося сброситься с балкона вниз.

― Древняя эльфийская магия, ― пожал плечами Солас в ответ на недоуменный взгляд Кассандры.

Перед ними Инквизитор прыгнул вниз и вернулся на балкон в пятый раз.

― Мы можем ему помочь? ― осторожно спросил Каллен.

― Да. Принесите с кухни вина, а у аптекаря попросите успокоительного, ― Солас посмотрел на Инквизитора. ― Всё, что у него есть.


End file.
